1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns particulate composite materials with carbon matrix, a process for the preparation of these composite materials and their application for the separation of molecules, such as for the adsorption of gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, in the field of molecular separation and adsorption, to use activated carbon, i.e. porous carbon supports. One way to control the porosity consists in providing a carbon deposit on a carbon support, for example by pyrolysis or cracking, in general after heat activation.
These adsorbents have however the disadvantage of being essentially carbonated and for this reason are sensitive to oxygen from the air and to polluting agents which, by adsorption, modify the characteristics of porosity and therefore of adsorption.